


Safe

by CannibalisticCutie



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, sorry - Freeform, ugh???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticCutie/pseuds/CannibalisticCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonaka clasps her hands over her ears, cringing at the sound of her name, droning at her in repetitive voices like an echo in a hivemind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> ugh sorry i just really wanted to write something for them and i??? needed to upload something anyways so yes

“Yonaka-tan!” multiple voices, all similar to each other, are yelling at her from the other side of the door. As the girl who usually kept quiet and timid, Yonaka never expected to grab this much attention, especially over her person.  
“Yonaka-taaaan!!” the voices are louder now, and really beginning to scare her. She can barely imagine how many must be out there, though she isn’t sure she wants to know. Yonaka clasps her hands over her ears, cringing at the sound of her name, droning at her in repetitive voices like an echo in a hivemind.  
“Yonaka.” The tone is different this time. It’s different, softer, kinder, and without the repetitious formalities. And most noticeably, without the desperate urgency of the other mogeko. “Shh, shh, they can’t get in. We’re okay here for now, we need to rest ourselves.” A soft paw begins to slowly rub circles into her back in an attempt to comfort her out of her hysteria. “Come on, missy, we should find a comfy place to stay for now.”  
It takes a few minutes, and she’s hesitant, but she manages to get to her feet and shuffle towards a bedroom, Defect Mogeko leading her along the way. There are seven beds in the room, all empty and clean, save for one messy one. Heaven only knows whether it was the product of rough sleep or something else. Yonaka moves to sit on a bed at the far left of the room. Defect Mogeko almost finds it sad how exhausted she seems. “Do you need or want anything? I could take a route around them and get something for you, if you’d like.” He offers. Coming down from her hysteria, she comes to her senses and manages to reply.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” Yonaka shifts up on the bed so that she is laying against the pillow. “. . . Just . . .” she gestures for him to join her in her relaxed position. “Please stay with me.”  
Nervous, Defect Mogeko hops up onto the bed beside her, and nuzzles into her arm. “Of course, missy.”  
Yonaka manages to fall asleep to the gentle sound of her name, not from the mass of jittery mogekos outside, but from her own very special and scruffy mogeko.


End file.
